


Children Do the Darndest Things

by StrangeBirdie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will Graham, Family Bonding, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Humor, M/M, Mischa Lecter Lives, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Wendigo Mischa Lecter, different first meeting, mischa's a little shit who knows how to get what she wants, these idiots i swear, will and hannibal are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBirdie/pseuds/StrangeBirdie
Summary: When young Mischa Lecter gets lost in the woods during a storm, it's up to Will to return her home safely. Hijinks ensue as Will and his new friend go romping through the forest in a mess of dog hair and questionable eating habits.





	Children Do the Darndest Things

When Will’s house didn’t collapse from the booming thunder that rattled it, he was almost impressed. But his roof was leaking (he would have to fix that tomorrow), the electricity wasn’t working, his stomach was loudly grumbling its complaints at the empty cupboard, and to top it all off, someone was knocking on his door. They were making his dogs bark incessantly at the intrusion.

Wait, someone was knocking on the door? He glanced at the clock, cursing as he read the time. Who was visiting his house at 11:30 at night? During a storm, no less.

 _If it’s Jack, I’m going to gut him like one of my fish,_ Will thought as he narrowed his eyes into slits. A snarl bubbled in his throat, and at that point, he looked like a sufficiently pissed off kitten. He did his best to wipe the expression off his face as he answered the door, with little success.

What actually greeted him at the door made him draw back in surprise. It was a little girl, around 7 or 8 years old. She was sopping wet, blonde hair clinging to her forehead. She was completely covered in mud from the waist down, with splatters of it coating her arms and face. She trembled, making her look like a helpless animal, but there was something in her eyes, something in her face, that screamed _danger._ Behind his eyes, Will saw an impression of antlers, teeth, and blood.

Her voice shook as she spoke, but there was mirth in her eyes, a secret amusement she had at the strange sight of Will Graham, “Hello, mister. I’m sorry to bother you so late, but I was wondering if you had a phone I could use. I got a bit lost in the storm, you see. I want to call my brother so he can pick me up.” A simple enough request, especially considering the state she was in, but he didn’t even have to look at her to feel it, tingling between his shoulder blades:

_Deception._

Maybe it was stupidity, or fascination, or an overwhelming lack of concern for his own well-being. Whatever it was, he decided to let her in. He gave a pointed glare to the dogs crowding around the door before he swung it open.

As she stepped in, it seemed like a wordless agreement had settled between the two of them. Only Will was unsure of what exactly he had just agreed to.

He led her to the couch, not particularly caring if the furniture got dirty or not, and asked her for her name. He was hesitant to turn his back to her, and she grinned at this, “My name is Mischa. It’s nice to meet you, Will.”

His gaze sharpened, “I never told you my name.”

She shuffled, before grinning a bit wider, “And your electricity’s out. I won’t be using your phone tonight.” Her mouth was all white, filled with pointy bits. _A predator._

Will stuttered, “Sorry, I just figured-”

Mischa rolled her eyes, “It’s fine, Will. If you can’t call my brother, what are you going to do?” She seemed to pause, as if unsure, “Sorry, I interrupted you. That was rude.”

“It’s fine. If you tell me your address, I can drive you home?”

“Too easy~” she sang, “I rather enjoy this game we’re playing.”

It clicked for him, then, “And you just telling me where you live would be cheating.” She wanted him to find it. He was growing to like this smart and wicked little girl.

Mischa nodded, flinging water on the floor. It gave him a second to think. No phone, no car, no address. This game was getting a little bit unfair, but she wouldn’t have started it if she didn’t think he could win. Absentmindedly scratching Winston’s ear, he snorted, “How long before your brother comes looking for you, if he hasn’t already?”

She shrugged, “He knows a few of my games, but this one is new. I give him two days.” This was spoken with warmth and fondness. She cared for her brother then, and he likely cared for her. Will gulped and tried not to think about what a protective big brother of such a clever and vicious young girl would do, if he got mad.  
She seemed to understand the sentiment, “Honestly, Will, do you think I would make you do this without anything? I’ll give you clues.”

Tilting his head, Will asked. He was already certain, a feeling of dread coiling in his stomach, but he decided to ask, “So, what? We’re going to go stomping around in the forest, looking for your home, as you give me hints on where to find it through conversation?”

“I always found twenty questions to be a bit dull.” Her tone made no room for argument, but her eyes glittered with mischief and curiosity. A likely reflection of Will’s own expression. He briefly thought about Wolf Trap, and Jack Crawford, and the killers in his head. _One killer_ , specifically, that he had a feeling had something to do with little Mischa.

He held out his hand for her to take, and she gave him a sickly sweet smile. A reward, for being her clever and daring Mr. Graham.

_Let the game begin._

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I've written (because I'm a coward who enjoys my fandom's characters too much to write them myself), so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
